1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of the bubble-up auger on an agricultural combine. More specifically, the invention is a turret system for the bubble-up auger on a combine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a header, which cuts the crop. The header then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing, separation and cleaning areas of the combine. The grain is separated from the stalk by a rotor or cylinder threshing system. The grain is then separated and moved and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the combine. The grain stored in the grain tank is eventually discharged through a grain tank unload tube. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab. Typically, the cab is located above and behind the header and feederhouse. There are a variety of agricultural combine harvesters and their operations are well known in the art. For examples of such harvesters reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,198 which illustrates the conventional and twin rotor threshing and separating systems of a harvester as well as other major systems of the harvester. See also the New Holland Super Conventional Combines TX.TM. 66, TX.TM. 68, the New Holland TWIN ROTOR.RTM. combines TR.RTM. 89 and TR.RTM. 99 for examples of existing conventional and twin rotor harvesters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,262 also illustrates the primary systems of a conventional harvester. For further details regarding various agricultural harvester systems review U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,553, 4,800,711, 4,866,920, 4,907,402, 4,967,544 and 5,155,984. See also the New Holland corn head model 996 and the New Holland grain belt header model 994 for details regarding headers.
As previously alluded to, the processed grain enters the grain tank from the separating and cleaning system by means of a clean grain elevator. How the grain has been placed into the grain tank has gradually evolved driven by several factors. Originally, the clean grain entered the tank from the base of the tank. Of course as the pile of grain increased, the force needed to push more grain into the grain tank increased. This damaged the grain when the pile became too heavy. To alleviate this dilemma, a grain tank auger was introduced. Basically, the grain tank auger would lift and deposit the grain from the clean grain elevator to the top of the grain tank. The next improvement involved the creation of the bubble up auger. The bubble-up auger allowed for even more grain to be piled into the center of the grain tank. The bubble-up auger was typically spring biased or hydraulically driven and would constantly be rising above the pile of grain. However, grain tank sizes are increasing so much that a bubble up auger could rise quite high above the sides of the combine. This creates transport difficulties because the total height of the combine could increase to the point where the bubble-up auger would protrude above the combine contrary to various state and federal transport regulations.
The prior art illustrates these drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,819 illustrates a self-raising bin loading auger for combines or a conventional spring-biased bubble-up auger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,649 illustrates a floating grain bin extension for use with agricultural combine or a bubble-up auger for an even larger grain tank. U.S. Pat. No. Re 24,920 illustrates a grain bin unloading system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,129 illustrates a gearbox and transition region positioned at the base of the a grain auger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,228 illustrates another spring biased bubble-up auger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,398 illustrates a folding loading auger. This single grain-loading auger is hydraulically raised and then latched into position prior to operating. Once the grain tank is full, the auger remains in an upright position creating transport issues. U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,860 shows a spring biased grain tank unloading system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,812 shows a bin unloader with an oblique pivot axis.
A bubble-up auger for grain tank loading that had a turret system would be a great improvement to an agricultural combine.